The Clock Strikes Midnight
by MissBrittannieOdairr
Summary: My First Fanfic! just a little drabble about Ginny and Arthur. this is a song fic and has parts of Cinderella by Stephen Curtis Chapman Please RandR


The Clock Strikes Midnight

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize, rights to any Harry Potter Canon goes to J.K. Rowling. The song is Cinderella by Stephen Curtis Chapman, rights go to him. Again I own nothing you recognize ETC.**

**A/N: okay I know that no one likes authors notes so I'll keep it short and sweet- PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL READ EVERY FREAKING ONE AND FOR EVERY REVIEW I WILL SEND A THOUSAND IMAGINARY HUGS YOUR WAY!**

_**It's been a long day and there's still work to do **_

_**She's pulling at me saying "Dad, I need you, there's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing**_

_**Oh please, Daddy, Please?"**_

"Please, Daddy, can't I just fly for a moment while Momma's gone?" asked a very impatient seven year old.

"Only as long as we don't tell Mum, Gin." said a very exasperated Arthur Weasley.

"Oh thank you, Daddy, maybe one day I can be Quidditch captain just like Charlie….. Oops, Daddy could you help me onto the broom, please?" said Ginny.

"Of course, Pumpkin, there you go." He easily lifted the young girl onto the aged broomstick.

"Oh thank you, Daddy!"

"It's no problem as long as your mother doesn't find out, alright Gin?

"Yes Sir!" Ginny mock saluted her father

The young girl kicked off the ground, lifting the broom ever so slightly. Arthur watched as his little girl tried to steady herself on the old Cleansweep 2000 and instinctively held onto the bristles of the broom to help her.

"It's alright, Daddy, I think I can do this on my own it's a bit scary but now you can let go." said Ginny in a very serious tone.

"Okay, Gin, but its okay if you get off balance and want to come down." Arthur said

Then for the second time he watched his only daughter fly away going higher and higher then swooping down in dives that made him queasy just to watch.

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed **_

_**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**_

_**She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,**_

_**And I need to practice my dancing.**_

_**Oh, Please, Daddy, Please?"**_

As the Weasley's came in through the barrier to Platform 9¾ Arthur Weasley turned to his only daughter.

"Ginny, are you sure you are ready to go to Hogwarts? I am positive Professor Dumbledore would understand if you started next year, I could simply send him an owl explaining…"

"No, Daddy, I AM ready I have been waiting for this day since Percy got his acceptance letter. Besides I honestly don't think Errol could make the trip there, nonetheless back to the Burrow." Ginny interrupted him.

"Alright, Gin, if you're sure you are ready for it."

"I am ready, Dad." Ginny said as calmly as she could. She was so excited for Hogwarts, to meet new people and learn how to use her magic. But there was another reason she was excited, she knew that this year she would be going to school with THE Harry James Potter! Even though he had spent half of the summer at the burrow after her brothers had kidnapped/rescued him from his dreaded aunts, she could still not even speak to him with out stuttering or something stupid like that. _Since when were you such a girl, Gin? Snap out of it! It could never work out, he's you brothers best mate, Off-limits. _She was brought back to reality by her mother.

"Ginevra Weasley! Get on the train it's about to leave! What are you doing standing around? Get on then!"

"Yes, Mum." Said Ginny

"Ginny, I love you, don't forget to write." Her father called to her.

Ginny spun around leaving her luggage in the middle of the platform, calling for her father.

"Daddy! Daddy, wait for me!"

"What? What is it sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I love you, Daddy, and I always will forever and ever.'

Arthur pulled his daughter into a tight bear hug and tried to capture this moment with his daughter in his arms where nothing in the world could possibly hurt her.

"Darling, are you still sure you want to go?"

"Yes, Daddy, I can do this on my own, it's a little bit scary but you can let go now, Daddy, you can let go." Said Ginny, sounding much older and wiser than an eleven year old girl should.

"Than you had better get on that train, it's ready to pull out of the station."

With that said he watched as his little girl pulled away from his arms and sped away to the train with her luggage in tow, knowing that he would remember that moment for the rest of his life.

_**Well she came home today with a ring on her hand **_

_**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned **_

_**She says "The wedding is still six months away **_

_**But I need to practice my dancing,**_

_**Oh Please, Daddy, Please?"**_

Arthur sat on the porch step trying his best not to think about what he was about to do, for if he thought about it he would cry, and he couldn't put a damper on his baby girls special day. _Come on Arthur get a grip, don't get Ginny worked up, today is supposed to be the best of her life. Don't Screw It Up. Harry…after today he would be the boys father in law, such an inappropriate title, no Harry would be his son in any thing but blood. That boy better treat my baby girl right or I'll…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and his wife stepping outside.

"Arthur, are you okay? asked Molly.

"Well under the circumstances I could be better but overall yes I will survive." said Arthur.

"Alright, then it's about time for the ceremony to begin." Molly told him.

And at that he walked inside to find his grown daughter waiting for him looking more beautiful than a swan and the look of joy on her face wiped away any doubts he had about the marriage.

"Daddy, how do I look? Am I forgetting anything? What if I drop the ring? What if I forget my vows? What if…"

"Ginny, you won't forget anything it's all going exactly as planned. You look Beautiful."

At that moment the music began to play and she walked over to him and took his arm and together made their way down the aisle. Ginny looked ahead and was almost surprised to see her groom standing at the alter grinning goofily at her, she picked u the pace at which they had been walking barely able to keep herself from running to the alter.

"And who gives this woman?" recited Minerva

But Arthur didn't let go nor did he reply to the question, he held on to his princess, knowing all too well that he would never get her back after this. Ginny stood up on her toes and whispered to him.

"Its okay now, Daddy, you can let go, it's a little bit scary but I can do this on my own. You can let go now, Daddy, you can let go."

When she said this he knew she would be okay and let go of her hand, placing it in Harrys as was the age old tradition in Muggle weddings. When it came time for the father daughter dance he had chosen the longest song he could so that he could hold on to his little girl for just a little bit longer. She swayed along with him and listened to the song playing holding tight to the man that had been her rock and protected her from any dangers he could.

_**So I'll dance with Cinderella **_

_**While she is here in my arms **_

'_**Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

_**Oh I'll dance with Cinderella **_

_**I don't want to miss even one song**_

'_**Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight **_

_**And she'll be gone.**_

_**She Will Be Gone**_


End file.
